


the after-effect radio

by nylondreams



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Radio, Alternate Universe - Spirits, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Astral Projection, Paranormal Investigators, Screenplay/Script Format, at least the first few episodes, not first person pov don't let the summary deceive you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylondreams/pseuds/nylondreams
Summary: Have you ever felt you’re being watched, only to turn around and find nobody, but you can feel the gaze of something boring into your skull? Are you able to see the creature living in the corner of your room in your peripheral vision, but it somehow gets lost when you look directly at it? Do you try to keep your eyes open while showering because if you keep them closed long enough, you know you’ll see something when you eventually open them? Are you afraid of the dark? Welcome to the After Effect Radio, I'm Seo Johnny and I will be your guide.





	1. welcome to the after effect radio!

**Author's Note:**

> long ago, i read a manga about some supernatural force though i can't remember the name or the plot of it for my life, but this work is inspired by it and binge-listening (is this a real word?) ennana and welcome to night vale while i had my eye surgery and couldn't see shit for a week or so. so yeah.
> 
> thank you for reading!

_*Orgel by SHINee playing as the opening track*_

**Johnny:** Good night listeners, and welcome to the first episode of the _After-Effect Radio_. This is your pilot Seo Johnny speaking, whom you may know from _Psychosocials_, and I got a friend of mine here with me tonight.

**Jaehyun:** Hello, I’m Jung Jaehyun, and I’ll be the co-pilot.

**Johnny: **Right. Before starting, I just want to state how thrilled I am for finally being able to start this? I literally had to beg our station manager like three times a day, so Jonghyun-nim if you’re listening, I love you a lot, and thank you for letting us get involved with ominous stuff. You’re the best.

**Jaehyun:** Oh _*chuckles*_

**Johnny:** What?

**Jaehyun:** Heh, he just texted me.

**Johnny:** What’s he saying?

**Jaehyun:** Hm… It says here that he’s listening because he wants to evaluate us, you know if we suck, he’ll probably get this cancelled in the blink of an eye. Okay, feeling kind of pressured right now, but yeah, thanks nonetheless.

**Johnny:** We’ll do our best, no worries! Listeners are going to love this. Jaehyun, ask me why.

**Jaehyun:** Why will they love our show, Johnny?

**Johnny: **For that, let me explain what our concept is about.

**Jaehyun:** Please do so.

**Johnny:** Have you ever felt you’re being watched, only to turn around and find nobody, but you can feel the gaze of _something_ boring into your skull? Are you able to see the creature living in the corner of your room in your peripheral vision, but it somehow gets lost when you look directly at it? Do you try to keep your eyes open while showering because if you keep them closed long enough, you know you’ll see something when you eventually open them? Are you afraid of the dark, Jaehyun?

**Jaehyun:** Well, Johnny, now that you’ve stated all these, I’m literally afraid to look behind me.

**Johnny:** _*chuckles*_ Oh, listeners, he’s moving his seat to the corner of the room right now.

**Jaehyun:** _*sounding far away*_ Whatever creature planning to get to me from behind can suck iiiiit!

**Johnny:** Right.

**Jaehyun:** _*still sounding far away*_ _After-Effect Radio_ is a nightly show that will _creep you out_— I’m telling you— Johnny can you throw my mic at me? Thanks. Every episode, we’ll be accepting calls from our listeners so they can share their paranormal experiences with us, and of course, others who are tuned in. Finding out you aren’t alone is usually a good feeling. We’ll also be discussing them if need be, and share with you guys what _we_ know.

**Johnny:** That’s right. I think this show was necessary, since, you know, we’re living in Seoul, and well, Seoul isn’t a normal city. We’re all aware of this, in the depths of our hearts.

**Jaehyun:** Wow, Johnny. Wise words.

**Johnny:** Thanks, improvising is my thing.

**Jaehyun:** Improvising? Aren’t you looking at the script right now?

**Johnny:** Dude.

**Jaehyun:** _*laughs*_

**Johnny:** We’ll be with you again shortly, listeners!

_*Orgel starts playing again over Jaehyun’s screaming*_

_*A few minutes pass*_

**Johnny:** Okay, we’re back again!

**Jaehyun:** I think you broke my neck, dude.

**Johnny:** Wouldn’t you be dead with a broken neck though?

**Jaehyun:** Shut it.

**Johnny:** _*laughs*_ Okay, so.

**Jaehyun:** So.

**Johnny:** Any experiences you’d like to share with us, Jae?

**Jaehyun:** I don’t think so?

**Jaehyun:** Except…

**Johnny:** What?

**Jaehyun:** Lately I’m getting this chilly feeling walking home late at night, you know? Like Spider-Sense, but it’s creepier, because nothing actually happens. But yeah.

**Johnny:** Okay but the fact that I felt that way just yesterday? I was walking home after a late night grocery shopping, and I literally felt goosebumps all over my body. The weather wasn’t even cold! I wanted to run away, for some reason.

**Jaehyun:** That’s it, yeah! Weird stuff, man.

**Johnny:** Exactly. So listeners, if you have anything to share with us, anything slightly out of the ordinary, we’re here for you.

**Jaehyun:** You can reach out to us via phone or e-mail, our phone number is 1234567876, and e-mail is aftereffectradio@seoulfm.com

**Johnny:** If you would like to remain anonymous, please let us know.

_*humming softly as a background music plays*_

**Johnny:** Woah, we’ve already got a mail from a listener who would like to stay anonymous. They’re saying they’ve experienced the same feeling the past week. This is totally crazy.

**Jaehyun:** You know what, it actually is. We should look into that.

**Johnny:** Yeah. I wonder has there ever been cases like this before. Surely there must’ve been.

**Jaehyun:** We will search this up on the net, for sure, but in the meanwhile if you listeners have any input, please share.

_*A weird buzzing sound is heard, followed by a louder buzz*_

**Johnny:** What the hell was that?

**Jaehyun:** Woah.

**Johnny:** My mic just made this weirdest sound? This is some odd timing.

**Jaehyun:** Or is it?

_*Another buzzing comes*_

_*Unintelligible noises*_

_*A swear word is heard*_

**Johnny:** Okay, listeners, weird stuff is going on in here right now. I hope you can hear me well, but due to some technical difficulties, we’ve decided to cut our show here tonight. Thank you for joining us.

**Jaehyun:** Yeah, okay, good n—

_*Beeping noises*_

_*A trot song starts playing*_


	2. doyoung and gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's something weird going on in this city.

_*MOONDANCE by B.A.P playing as the opening track*_

**Johnny: **Good night listeners, welcome to the _After-Effect Radio_, I’ll be your host, Seo Johnny with my friend—

**Jaehyun:** Juuuuuung Jaehyuuuuun!

**Johnny:** Yes.

**Jaehyun:** Stop being so enthusiastic dude, really no need, haha.

**Johnny: **_*laughing*_ Okay! So, the responses to our first episode airing was actually pretty good, even though there was that technical difficulty going on, but we’re here again with better quality mics today, so yeah! I would like to start this episode by thanking you all!

**Jaehyun:** We’ve also burned some sage before starting.

**Johnny: **Oh yeah, that too.

**Jaehyun:** And Johnny is wearing a cross necklace.

**Johnny: **No, I’m not.

**Jaehyun:** He also has some salt with him—

**Johnny: **Dude, stop spreading lies about me!

**Jaehyun:** Seo Johnny, 25, almost 2 metres tall, scared of some mic difficulties.

**Johnny: **You know what, I’d roast you so damn good if there wasn’t a call on the line. Wow, this is actually pretty amazing, like, we’ve got our first caller of the night! First caller of the show, even! Good night, listener, and Jaehyun? I’ll deal with you later.

**X:** Hello.

**Jaehyun:** What’s the name?

**X:** Kim Dongyoung, but people call me Doyoung.

**Johnny:** Well, then, hello, Doyoung. How’s the night going for you?

**Doyoung:** Oh quite fine actually, I’m just chilling at my balcony with a glass of wine beside me. Watching the city. Listening to you guys.

**Johnny:** That’s the best way to end a day *laughs* please drink for us too.

**Jaehyun:** Ah, yes, please do so.

**Doyoung:** _*chuckling*_ Gladly.

**Doyoung:** You know, Johnny, I actually know you from _Psychosocials_, and it was a pleasant surprise to hear your voice again. And on Seoul FM!

**Johnny:** Ah! Thank you. I’m enjoying this a lot.

**Jaehyun:** I do too! Thanks for asking.

_*laughs*_

**Johnny:** By the way if there are people who don’t know, _Psychosocials_ was a podcast, it wasn’t aired on radios or anything, so this is actually kind of exciting.

**Doyoung:** Well I hope you’ll succeed with this one too, I remember it being popular around the campus. Like, a lot.

**Jaehyun:** Yo, campus? You went to Seoul Uni too?

**Doyoung:** Yeah, I’m a year younger than Johnny, but I don’t know about you.

**Jaehyun:** That makes you a year older than me. I wonder if we’ve ever seen each other.

**Doyoung:** I do too.

**Johnny:** That’s really neat, dude. So, do you have anything to share with the rest of us tonight? An experience?

**Doyoung:** Well, this isn’t quite an experience but… actually, you know what, I’m not even sure if this fits the whole concept, I’m just… Jesus

**Jaehyun:** Considering this is our second episode airing, ourselves are not so sure which way we’ll take, so please don’t hesitate.

**Doyoung:** _*sighs*_ Okay, well, here we go. Do you guys ever wondered why we’re afraid of heights?

**Johnny:** _*humming*_ Isn’t it the natural human instinct?

**Jaehyun:** But not everybody has that.

**Johnny:** Oh yeah, you’re right. What’re your thoughts on that Doyoung?

**Doyoung:** Well, they’re a bit freakish, you see. I don’t have acrophobia, at least, not back then. But now whenever I look down at the street when I’m chilling in my balcony— or any high place in general, I can feel this weird _force_, like gravity but more dangerous, trying to pull me down, you feel?

**Jaehyun:** You mean like an invisible creature or something?

**Doyoung:** Yes, God, yes! It’s like luring me in, you know? Telling me to just fucking— oh God, sorry for that— jump or whatever. It’s freaking me out. Does everybody get this feeling? Is it just me? I think it’s just me.

**Johnny:** Have you tried asking your friends?

**Doyoung:** _*sounding annoyed*_ my brother, Gongmyung. Thinks I’m crazy. I’m not crazy, you guys.

**Jaehyun:** We believe you’re not, Doyoung, really. Seoul is a really big city to be so… how do I even put it?

**Doyoung:** Normal?

**Johnny:** Yes, yes, normal. There’s something going on in here and we’re all aware of it.

**Doyoung:** Thanks, guys, it really feels good to hear that. Did you know I’m sitting really far away from the edge right now? It feels like if I move closer, I’ll hear the voices again.

**Johnny:** Voices?

**Doyoung:** Yes, there are voices I sometimes hear when I’m up this high. I’m planning to move out just so I don’t have to deal with this anymore.

**Johnny:** But do you think you’d be comfortable if you left?

**Doyoung:** I don’t know! I don’t know. I just know that this feels crazy.

**Jaehyun:** I’m looking this up the net right now, and so far I only have this one sketchy website in front of me, which is currently the only one that doesn’t mention acrophobia.

**Johnny:** Oh? Read it out loud, please.

**Jaehyun:** So this blogger says here that in 1982, when they were a kid, there was a spirit in their village that liked to lure people into jumping off this high cliff? They say that their parents would warn them not to go near there because you wouldn’t be able to resist the whispers once you got too close. Yeah, that’s about it. They also add that they haven’t heard the voice themselves, but there had been at least three deaths while they still lived there.

_*A moment of silence*_

**Doyoung:** Wow.

**Johnny:** Does this make sense to you, Doyoung? You know, can you relate to this?

**Doyoung:** Dude, absolutely. I can literally feel it pulling at me, too, it’s creepy as hell. I’m just— _wow_.

**Jaehyun:** Has anyone else experienced this situation? If you have, this is the time you give us a call, listeners.

**Doyoung:** Yeah, it would be nice to know I’m not a nutcase, you know?

**Johnny:** Definitely. We will be have a short commercial break, but we’ll see you afterwards. Thank you for reaching out to us, Doyoung.


End file.
